And The Sparks Will Fly
by Ahdaze
Summary: What if Artemis Fowl the Second went to Goode High School with Holly? What if they meet the Percy Jackson crew? Artemis/Holly Percabeth Jasper Frazel. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**And I am back with another Artemis Fowl story! This is going to be a crossover between Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson. For some reason, the crossover thing won't work so I'm posting it here. Please don't tell me that I'm breaking the rules, or whatever. Any unnecessary flames with be laughed at an extinguished. Please review or I will not continue. **

"I do not wish to go to this school."

Artemis Fowl the Second was in a bad mood. A terrible mood. Why? His mother was forcing him to go to a boarding school in New York.

"It's a good school Artemis. A Goode school, in fact."

His mother replied, laughing at her own joke. When Artemis did not laugh, she sobered and gave him a pleading look.

"Just one year, Artemis. I know you'll be smarter then even the teachers, but this is a chance for you to take a break from saving the world. Please? For me?"

Normally, Artemis would have just said no in her face and walk away. But he couldn't. If his mother wanted this so badly, he would have to do it.

"Fine."

He said curtly, and walked back to his room. He didn't bother informing Butler, knowing that his mother had already told him the news. Once there, he got his fairy phone out and called Holly.

"Artemis? What's wrong?"

_Everything_, Artemis thought.

"Nothing is wrong, Holly. I just wanted to tell you that I will be going to a boarding school in New York for a year."

"Really? What a coincidence, I have an assignment at that same school too."

"What is it about?"

"Well, in the school, there was a bunch of LEP officers who saw a bunch of kids take down this monster. I'm here to investigate further."

"Ah. You will be using the Opal Koboai method, I presume?"

"You mean blocking my fairy DNA for a while? Yeah."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. Good bye."

Artemis sighed as the screen went dark.

_At least I have Holly with me, _the boy genius thought. He knew Butler couldn't come with him, as a 7 foot bodyguard would attract too much attention. Artemis frowned.

If Holly was going on a mission and he was there, he might as well help. He knew that Trouble wouldn't willingly hand over any information, so he decided to see how secure the LEP kept their private files.

**Done! Short, I know but at least it's done. For me, the first chapter's always the hardest. So, tell me, Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bad day. At least, it was for Artemis Fowl. He had just arrived at his new boarding school and he was NOT impressed. It looked like every other school he had been too. Another bad thing? He was wearing regular clothes. It was uncomfortable and he hated it. Artemis was contemplating his life decisions that lead up to this school and was in deep thought. It was no surprise that Holly managed to sneak up on him and scare him.

"Hello Holly."

"Hey. How do I look as a human?"

"Fine."

Artemis looked Holly up and down approvingly. She was more than fine to him, but of course he wouldn't tell her that.

"Oh yeah, do you want to hear about my mission?"

"No need. Foaly really needs to upgrade his security on his computers."

"….. Anyway, shouldn't we go in?"

Artemis nodded and walked into the school office. When he got there, he saw a pale boy with dark hair and a pale girl with dark hair argue with the superintendent.

"What do you mean you can't give us that key! You can't just move our dorm!"

Yelled the girl. Artemis rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that this girl was so upset about a dorm placement. Just then, the superintendent perked up and looked at Artemis and Holly.

"Are you Artemis Fowl and Holly Short?"

When they both nodded, she handed over the key the girl was arguing about. Said girl's mouth dropped open and started to yell.

"What the FUCK? So you two are the rich bastards who paid the money to switch rooms!"

"Calm down, Thalia. We'll work this out with Annabeth."

The boy said. The girl didn't seem to want to leave, but the boy dragged her out anyway.

"Well, wasn't that something."

Holly said dryly.

NICO POV

Thalia would just not calm down.

"Those stupid motherfuckers, rich spoiled brats-"

"Thalia!"

Nico gave a sigh of relief and turned around to face Annabeth. Quickly, he gave a brief run down of what had happened in the office.

"Artemis Fowl? That was his name?"

"Yup. Why, do you know him?"

"No, but I think I've heard of his name before."

Meanwhile, Thalia was still swearing.

"Oh, those little shits better watch out, 'cause I'm gonna shove a spoon up their-"

"Thalia!"

"Fine….. I'll stop."

"We'll fix this problem later, ok? Let's eat lunch first."

We all agreed to that and walked towards the exit. The, we slammed into something.

**OMG! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I loved them all. Sorry for the late update… Anyway, the more you review, the faster I update!**

**-HiddenGenius **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't even ask.**

NICO POV

BAM! The trio (Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia) slammed into something. Something big. When they looked up, they saw a man. A really buff man. He was huge, 7 feet tall. Nico was about to saw sorry when he heard another voice.

"Ah, Butler. I suppose you got my message about my belongings, eh?"

Nico spun around and saw that the voice had come from the Artemis Fowl kid. He looked, well, he looked smug. Nico didn't know why, but that bothered him. The kid looked harmless, but deadly dangerous at the same time. Maybe it was the way that his cold, calculating eyes just stared. Or the way that he his posture was perfect, like he spent hours just practicing sitting up straight. Of course, Nico wasn't the only one to notice Artemis. Thalia did too, and she did not like what she saw.

"Oi! It's you! That rich kid."

She leapt forward to tackle him when she was stopped by that huge man. Said man raised his eyebrows.

"Do we have a problem here?"

He asked. Thalia didn't answer. She was as stunned as Nico. It was as if the man had teleported, he was so fast. And Thalia should be faster, seeing that she was a demigod. The Artemis Fowl kid coughed. All eyes turned towards him.

"Let me explain. These two," he nodded towards Thalia and Nico, "Seem to think that I have taken their room on purpose so that I could ruin their lives. I assure you, I do not care enough to do so and that you should stop accusing me of such actions."

Artemis finished in an icy tone. He glared at all of them. Nico shuddered. Yup, there was something definitely wrong with this kid. All of the sudden, Annabeth yelped.

"You're the kid! The….the…. Artemis Fowl the second kid. You have the highest IQ in Asia and Europe… And you're the one who sends a lot of physiatrists to the mental hospital….. "

Artemis raised his eyebrows. He frowned.

"I did not know that….." He hesitated, as if he were looking for the right words, "My, ah, action were being observed…"

The man snorted and shook his head.

"Artemis, you're losing your touch. Not knowing something?"

Artemis just gave him a small smile. It was more chilling than his glare. Artemis held out his hands.

"Just give me my items. I have important business to attend to."

Butler handed over a briefcase. He chuckled and walked out the door. Artemis turned around and headed to where our dorm used to be. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth just stared at each other. What on was going on?

**Yay! Butler's in this! Anyway, he might come up n future chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (But I still want more…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know! You all hate these! Anyway, bear with me for a sec. I can't write for this story. You know why? Some random person PMed saying that I was "Stealing her idea" and "Was nothing but a plagiarizing bitch". To be honest, I have no fucking clue what to do. Should I continue? Should I not? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW! ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! AHHHH!**

**OK, I was literally crying when I saw you guys stick up for me. You guys….. are the BEST! I mean, I wish I could hug you all. And I need to say something.**

**Me and that…..that….. FEMALE DOG had a conversation. I mean, we sorta got into an online fight, but somehow (I am still scratching my head about this…..) we managed a compromise. Either I put a stop on this story for a month (I still have no idea what that ….. witch with a b in front can accomplish from this) or she will hack into my account and literally destroy my account. I really don't want any online trouble, so I just agreed. I mean, I know hacking is illegal and stuff but again, I don't want a bad reputation and shit like that.**

**So, I'm not going to update for like….. a month. I know, I know. I'm sorry. However, if any of you guys are into the Power Puff Girls, I have two fanfics you can read: Collision and See Me.**

**Just want to thank you all again. I was literally clutching my heart and yelling, "I HAVE THE FEELS!" to the sky. Then, I donated 10 bucks to charity. (I know, that's not a lot but I'm only 13!). **

**So, I guess this is good bye… TT. I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE! I DON'T WANT TO! WAH!**

**Ok, so, I want you all to know why I reacted this strongly to this other than the fact she threatened my fanfic account. You see, I have anxiety. You can read more about it in my profile.**

**Ok, um….. yeah I sort of mixed 5 and 4 up, didn't I?**

**Ok, now you guys can tell I'm sort of procrastinating… BUT I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE….**

**Bitch: Do it! Or else I'll hack into your fanfic account and destroy it!**

**Me: WHY! WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL!**

**Bitch: Mwah ha ha ha ha! I'm so sad that I get off on other people's misery!**

**Me: You, 8!%$35*^390%#**

**Bitch: Now hurry up and end this so I can go ruin other people's fanfics too!**

**So, goodbye guys. Luv you all, and I'll really miss you. **

**-TheHiddenGenius**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whose back?**

"And then he walked away."

Annabeth stated, finishing the story of Artemis Fowl and his so called "Butler". Percy just shrugged and reached for another slice of pizza. Piper and Jason looked more concerned.

"… Um, so, you guys are not going to be next door?"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No fucking duh! Man, I'm gonna get back at him some day….."

Nico chose a more tactical response.

"We'll be moved to the end of the hall. Not too far, I guess, so Thalia. Calm down."

All of the sudden, there was a faint beeping of a cell phone. They all turned to see that the source of the sound was coming from Annabeth. Looking sheepish, Annabeth took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth! Thank the gods. Um, Frank sort of got stuck while trying to shift back from a mouse so….. some help?"

Everyone who overheard laughed. They cleaned up after themselves and left the pizza place.

After the crew was done "helping" Frank out, they decided to all go to the mall. Well, it was more like the girls decided to go and threatened the boys. But, wheves, same thing.

"Argh…. I can't believe you're making me do this…."

Piper slapped Jason on the head. He glared at her indignantly.

"Hey! That's what you're suppose to do with Leo!"

"Well, Leo isn't here because he needs some quality time with Calypso. I have decided that you are the perfect substitute."

Annabeth smirked at the both of them.

"Hey! Stop arguing you two. Let's stop by the Apple store. I want my phone looked at."

Towards the end, she added in a glare. Smartly, they both shut up and followed her. As the approached the store, she stopped. Nico crashed into her.

"Why did you stop for?"

"Look! It's Artemis."

They all snapped their heads to the direction she was pointing. Sure enough, Artemis was in the Apple store. He was with a short, pretty girl. They looked like they were arguing about something and pointing at an iPad. Piper spoke up.

"Well, let's not let him dictate where we go or not go. Onward, lasses!"

She marched forward and the crew reluctantly followed. Nico didn't know what to expect. However, he was not expecting the kid to flat out ignore them and keep on arguing with this girl, which he did. Thalia, obviously annoyed, didn't hesitate to march up to them. Before any of the demigods could stop her, she was already right in front of them. She grabbed his shirt and shoved him. Artemis stumbled and hit the wall. He looked up and glared.

"May I help you?"

His politeness pissed Thalia off even more.

"You know what's wrong punk. Listen here, if you mess with me again, I'll squash you like a bug."

Frank winced. Of course he didn't like that statement, he was often almost squashed himself. When the half-bloods got to her, they were surprised that the girl Artemis was arguing with was in-between the two.

"Hey! Knock it off. I know my friend over here pissed you off, but randomly shoving people is just plain rude!"

Hazel put a hand on Thalia's shoulder. Piper turned to face Artemis and the girl.

"I'm so sorry about her behavior. She was just a little mad. Can we make up and be friends?"

Nico detected a bit of charmspeak in her voice. Piper has gotten powerful over the years, and sometimes her charmspeak just slipped out. He expected the two to nod their heads and smile like most of the people reacted when they were charmspoken too, but their reaction was quite the opposite. The girl got a scowl on her face and the boy tilted his head in a calculated way. Without warning, the girl grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the next door. All of the demigods got a confused look on their face. What the fuck?

**And I'm back! Loved the fact that you guys stuck up for me, I mean I was literally crying when I got the news. I am frustrated. You know why? The entire thing was a troll! The bitch pmed me and said that she was sorry, and it was all a troll. :( **

**Anyway, did any of you read The Blood of Olympus? I did, and I'm really sad. The series is over! Yes, over! I hate when things like book series end, and it's worse because of my anxiety… It's really confusing. But really, what are your thought on it? And whose POV should I do next? Drop a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so jealous… TT**

"Did you see that?"

Holly was livid and confused all at the same time. She was angry at the thought that someone would even attempt to mesmor or whatever someone for something as stupid as trying to settle a dispute. Something like mesmor should only be used as a last resort! Holly was also confused. She was absolutely certain that Piper wasn't one of the People. But if she wasn't part of the People, how could she have done that?

"No, I did not see it. I have _heard _it."

Artemis responded dryly. He didn't seem all too surprised. Well, he was Artemis Fowl, and nothing really shocked him all too much. However, this fact didn't stop Holly from be frustrated with him.

"Let me guess, from the tone you're using, you've already guessed that something like this would happen and you didn't even bother to tell me."

Artemis responded by rolling his eyes. Then, he took Holly's hand and started to tug Holly out of the store. When she shot him a confused look, he gave her his ever so famous _not-here _face. He ended up dragging her all the way back to the dorms.

"Really?"

She grumped, giving him a glare. Artemis ignored her and opened up his suitcase. He pulled out a object that looked a bit like an iPad. He turned it on and messed around with it for a bit. After a million years, he motioned Holly over.

"So, I was doing a bit of research and found something quite interesting. I used the same method that I used when I was trying to learn about the People: I set up secret security cameras. However, this time I used a bit of Foaly's technology and wired each camera so that it would be able to see more accurately. You see, I would just catch glimpses of the People when they were shielded on the older cameras. The LEP's technology allows the newly modified cameras to take a million pictures a second and join it altogether, but it is given a little time before each picture to able to collect all of the data on project it more clearly. Do you understand?"

Holly didn't really understand, but she nodded anyway. Artemis continued.

"I was observing the same group of teenagers that we met at the Apple Store a bit more carefully; they seemed like they were hiding something. My observation was proven correct. Percy, the boy with green eyes, had a sword in his pocket that occasionally turned into a pen. It was the same case with Nico, the pale young man with black eyes. However, it was his skull ring that occasionally turned into sword. In any case, any group of teenagers with weapons is certainly suspicious."

Holly nodded again. Now what he was saying made sense. But there was still one question that remained unanswered.

"Well then, what do we do?"

Artemis thought about it for a while.

"The most logical thing would be to report them now and leave it to Foaly. That way we can get them for sure without having to worry about them disappearing. However…"

He hesitated. He looked unsure. Then, he continued on.

"Well, I am not to, ah, _enthusiastic _about kidnapping another human being with a sufficient amount of proof."

Holly thought about. The mud boy was right; kidnapping them now would be the most logical, but not the most ethical. And Holly was a LEP officer. She was all about doing things for "good".

"Agreed. So, lets find some more about them before we go all 12-year-old Artemis Fowl on them, shall we?"

Artemis gave her his signature vampire smirk.

"Excellent."

**And done! And yes, I am SO JEALOUS of all of the better fanfiction writers out there. *Sigh* So, I was reading a bunch of other fics out there** **and then all of the sudden I'm just like, "Oh yeah! I really need to get working of TSWF…." And then, I was rereading all of my past chapters and then I was like, "And I call this piece of shit a fanfic?" I was going to rewrite all of them, but then my stupid brain was like, "You know, just because you rewrite everything doesn't mean that it's going to be better." Plus, I'm too lazy to rewrite them. ;) **

**A shoutout to ****Cup O'Tea Hatter** **and ****Kerowyn6**** for being extra awesome. Oh yeah, Kerowyn6, all of your questions will be answered next chappie! Er, well, it's more like all of my mistakes will be corrected next chapter…. *Smacks head onto desk***

**Moving on to darker things, have any of you ever been depressed or have gotten anxiety? I'm asking this because, well, my anxiety has been getting worse lately and….. Well, to tell the truth, it's really causing me to suffer in my life outside of fanfiction. And I do note that I have been bringing up my anxiety quite a lot, but I guess that just shows how self coincided I am... Lol, screw it.**

**You know the routine! Drop a review, it always makes my day. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**USUK FOR LIFE!**

Percy blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He had just woken up and had discovered that once again, he had fallen asleep with Annabeth. **(Not in that way, you perverts! ;)) **They had been sleeping together ever since the war.

Percy let out a sigh. So many things had changed since the war. Some good….. And some bad.

It seemed like for every pro, there was a con. An example would be Frank and Jason. While Frank grew some serious balls and confidence, Jason….. Well, he started to doubt himself. Although he hid it well, Piper and Percy noticed. They both had tried to talk to him about it, but then Jason would shut down and put his mental shields up. However, it wasn't Jason that changed the most. It was Thalia and Nico. After the war, Nico opened up a lot more. He actually started to have fun for once and didn't hide in the darkness. Thalia was another story. She started getting really angry and frustrated with everything. She left the Hunters because "she needed some alone time" and started to live in Camp-half blood. Whenever someone would ask her about it, she would start to get pissed.

Percy and Annabeth did go to New Rome and study for college, but it only lasted for about 3 months before they quit. It wasn't because it was really that hard or anything (*cough* Percy was failing *cough*), but more so on the fact that there were some people there that still held a grudge against Greeks. No one did anything major, but sometime their things were stolen and their grades would mysteriously drop from an A to a F. Annabeth, as a prideful person, couldn't take all of it. So, they quit and went back to Camp-Half Blood. However, Annabeth still wanted to go to school, and when she found out that Goode School was going to a boarding school, she gladly applied for it. Soon, the rest of the Seven found out and went too.

Percy smiled at the thought of the Seven. He remembered when he thought that it would only be the Six after Leo had "died". It was a heart-breaking realization when Nico had clarified his death, but that son of a gun managed to cheat Thatanos. A couple of months after the war, Leo came back to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso. After a whole bunch of punches and hugs, he explained that he programmed Fetus to do it on purpose so that he could go back to Ouguiya and bring back Calypso. They had been a couple ever since.

A small groan jolted Percy back to reality. He looked down and saw Annabeth sleepily rub her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, what time is it?"

He smiled at the familiar nickname. After all of the wars, trauma, and changes, it stuck to him like a stubborn piece of gum.

"6:45, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled at that as if she was thinking about the same thing Percy was. Then, she got up, gave Percy a kiss, and walked into the bathroom.

**So, yeah. I know this was shorter than usual, but whaeves. I was going to add in a Thalia POV, but then I realized that it would be really long. Anyone want to guess what happened to her? A shoutout will be given to you if you guess right…..**

**Anyway, so you guys must be guessing why I wrote USUK FOR LIFE!. Well… I have been obsessed with Hetalia lately (it's an anime) and I ship US UK SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO hard.**

**Also, some of you might have noticed that there is NO MORE Thalico (Sorry, Thalico fans.). Well, according to BoO, you know, since Nico is gay, that wouldn't make any sense. Before you flame, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALITY….. OR IN OTHER WORDS GAY RELATIONSHIPS. I actually ship a lot of m/m and f/f. So please don't flame.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. We got to 60! My goal is to have it up to 100 by the tenth actual chapter. So, review? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth was very excited. Today was the first day of class, and unsurprisingly, she was in all of the AP classes. Currently, she was in her first period, Math. The class had many perks. The teacher seemed nice enough, and the subject was pretty interesting **(AN: What? I think that it's interesting….)**. And it gave her a perfect opportunely to study Artemis Fowl.

Said person was also in the class. Annabeth wouldn't expect any less, he did have the highest IQ in all of Europe. Having someone that smart in her class didn't bother Annabeth all too much. She was the daughter of Athena. She was the wisest.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Damon."

"Hello!"

The rest of the class coursed back. Well, everyone else except Artemis. Annabeth frowned. He seemed rude.

"Since this is the first day of school, let's do something fun. How about a competition?"

All of the students cheered. Excluding the same person. The teacher, who smiled at the enthusiasm of the class, clapped his hands.

"Alright! Now, I'm going to write a problem up on the board. The first person to raise their hand and get the correct answer will get a point. The person with the most points will win a prize! And remember, you have to show your work, because I might put some famous equations you already know up. Ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Annabeth took out a slip of paper and a pencil. She looked around and saw everyone else do the same. Even Artemis.

Mr. Damon started to write something on the white board. He used his body to cover up the problem as he wrote it, so that the students couldn't cheat. He shouted out a quick "Go!" before he turned around and uncovered the problem.

**E^(Pie*i)+1=?**

Annabeth thought about it for a little bit. _Hmm. Well, i^2 is -1, and-_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Mr. Damon call out Artemis's name.

"The answer is zero. This is a rather famous equation called the Euler's Identity, and is quite simple, once you put it in it's original formula:e^(ix)= cos(x)+i(sin)(x).**"**

The teacher looked as surprised as Annabeth felt. _How on earth did he do it that fast?_ Then, Mr. Damon shook his head.

"That's right, but remember, you have to show your work in order to get the point. Listen to my directions next ti-"

"I did."

Then, Artemis lifted up his paper and showed it to the class. On it was all of his work, neatly written. Flabbergast, all the class could do was stare. Artemis smirked.

"So, do I get my point? Or is this not 'showing my work'?"

Annabeth was enraged. How dare Artemis disrespect the teacher? Apparently, Mr. Damon was thinking the same thing.

"Now listen here, lass. People make mistakes, and you have no right to reprimand me. I am the teacher of this classroom, not you."

Artemis showed no signs of anger or embarrassment. His face was blank and impassive. He nodded. Huffing, Mr. Damon turned back to the white board.

"Alright then…. Solve this word problem."

**A straight wire is bent in a right angle and fixed in place. Two identical beads which slide along the wire are at time zero at rest on the two legs of the wire at perhaps different distances from the vertex. The beads attract each other with equal positive force, directed on the line between them, which may vary smoothly with time. There are no other forces. Prove that the beads arrive at the vertex at the same time.**

Annabeth smiled. She was the best at word problems. No one could beat her at-

"Artemis?"

Annabeth spun around. There was NO way that Artemis could have beaten her. No way.

"Suppose one particle is on the x axis, the other on the y axis. As regards the two particle

system, the only external forces are due to the constraints. These are −F ·y/r on the x-axis

particle and −F · x/r on the y-axis particle. The net force on the system always points

from the center of mass toward the origin. Therefore, since the cm velocity is initially zero, the center of mass moves on a straight line to the origin making the two particles arrive simultaneously."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Annabeth was shocked. A guy just beat her TWICE at a MATH competition. Mr. Damon stuttered.

"C-c-correct…"

Artemis smirked again. The process started to repeat itself. Every time Mr. Damon would put up a question, Artemis would answer it within seconds. Everyone gave up after the first 5 rounds except for Annabeth. She determined not to lose. She managed to keep her cool until the 27th round.

"Pick a side of length a. It shares a vertex with at least one side of length b. Thus, there

is a vertex P where one side has length a and the other side has length b. Moreover, the

same is true for the opposite vertex, R, since it has the other sides of the quadrilateral.

Draw a diagonal between the other vertices, Q and S. Now QP S and QRS are triangles

with equal side lengths. The area of each triangle can be found by A =12ab sin θ, where θ

is the angle between the sides of length a and b. Maximally, sin θ = 1 when we have right

triangles, so the maximum area of the quadrilateral is 212ab= ab."

"AARGH!"

Annabeth shrieked as she turned around to glare at Artemis.

"He's cheating! There's no way he could have done that in less than 13 seconds!"

Artemis tilted his head.

"I assure you, I am not cheating. Do not make me at fault for being a more intelligent than you are."

"YOU ARE NOT SMARTER THAN ME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY-"

"Annabeth! Artemis! Stop arguing and sit down."

Mr. Damon said. He gave them both cold stares. Ashamed, Annabeth quickly sat down and lowered her head to cover her red face. Then, the bell rang.

**Don't kill me! *dodges torches*. LET ME EXPLAIN STUFF FIRST BEFORE YOU HATE ME!**

**First, to all you Annabeth Lovers out there, I personally think Artemis Fowl is smarter than Annabeth Chase. I mean, seriously. When you compare the two books, it's pretty clear whose more intelligent. But if it make you more happy, there will be a future chapter where Annabeth manages to get Artemis back. (But that in the future.)**

**Second, I will keep you in suspense for what happened to Thalia! MWHAHAHA! I am evil! **

**Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and stuff. **

**REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**

**(::) (::) (::) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! It's a bit dark…. (Well, not really. BUT JUST IN CASE, you know?)**

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)**

Thalia bobbed her head as she listened to the music blaring through her headphones. Ignoring the dirty look from Annabeth, she put her feet up the lunch table and shoved a couple of cookies into her mouth.****

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

She saw Percy motion to her to take her headphones off. Thalia shook her head. There was no way she was taking off her headphones. She needed the distraction. She needed to forget.****

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

****_Hero…_

Thalia mentally swatted the thought away.

_Don't think about that._

**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)**

**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today  
**

Thalia crushed the empty soda can that was in her hand. She loved the song, but the lyrics would bring back too many memories.**  
**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time  
**

She felt a sharp pain in her palm. Looking down, she saw that the sharp ends of the now crushed soda can were digging into her skin. Her blood was dripping down…

**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)**

Staring at her crimson blood, she absentmindedly dropped the soda can, not hearing the loud clatter it made as it banged against the table. The other demigods noticed, and with shocked expressions, they rushed over to her side, trying to help her with her wound.****

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

Thalia felt another sharp pang of pain. Forgetting about her friends that were fussing over her cut and Nico yelling at her face, she looked down to see the origin to her hurt. To her surprise, it was her heart. Her heart was throbbing. It was hurting.****

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

_Why is it affecting me so much today?_

Thalia wondered as she waved her fellow half-bloods away. She was usually good at forgetting and not thinking. She took a look on her phone. It was the….. The phone dropped out of her hand.

_Today was the day….._****

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time.

Her eyes welling up with tears, she ran out of the lunch room. Where was her hero?

**Yeah. Don't ask. I thought I'd give you a little insight in Thalia's POV, just so you could sort of understand her. By the way, the song is by Skillet, and the name is Hero. You should check it out, it's pretty cool.**

**And to you, Guest (Sorry, I'm too lazy to put in your full username ;P), if you have not read BoO, then you might not want to read this fanfic. Sorry, it'll have a lot of spoilers…..**

**Review!**


End file.
